elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keening (Skyrim)
Reason for not deleting the page: I agree with Rpeh that copying the entire content of the page is, indeed, not on. However, the page itself, should not, (at least, in my opinion) , be deleted. The content should either involve the use of the WikiScrolls template (personally, I am against this in this circumstance) - or just create the content brand new. As such - I am leaving this page up here for now. Thoughts? Timeoin 03:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : EDIT: P.s. I shall leave this here for about a week. If noone objects to my idea, I shall do this Timeoin 03:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Keening "Mortal Wound" effect Equiping Keening in Skyrim add the "Mortal Wound" effect. That doesn't appear in Magical Effect, but you can see the "Mortal Wound added" a the top of the screen when you equip it. The Mortal Wound effect is : -5 max Health ... Mortal indeed. Keening must have lost most of its power since Morrowind. - Turanar42 (talk) 11:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Enchantment "not a bug" bit I removed the line stating that the low value means the enchantment is not bugged. Nothing dictates that value has anything to do with enchantments. In fact, the opposite is true: better enchantments means higher value. If this wasn't the case, enchanting an item would not raise its value. Plus, the description clearly states that Keening is enchanted. I think they meant that since it cost next to nothing it was probably created to be junk not that the values correlate at all. Ghostlogic (talk) 01:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The idea is that, because the item was given a low value by the developers, it suggests that the item is not supposed to hold much value to the player. From a lore standpoint, Keening has a powerful enchantment. However, its power has been lost (either because of the Heart's destruction or simply due to time) and cannot be recovered. This also explains why it can be wielded without Wraithguard, which should result in a horrific death. Thus, the item is intentionally given an "empty" enchantment and a value that reflects how worthless it is. 09:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Why the downgrade? Not why as in why make the choice to downgrade but what reasoning for its downgrade, dwemer items ave been shown to last far long including shieldbreaker and voldruung(giant hammer) both of which are in the game and although they are daedric items as well the numerous near perfect ruins are not. I am assuming that it has to do with damage recieved during destroying the heart or the fact that the powers of the artifacts were powered by the heart.Or was made to be used only once ect.... so ya any other ideas... also as a side note im assuming the damage happened in morrowind as the nerevine didnt bring it with him Ghostlogic (talk) 01:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Keening Enchantment Using the script line suggested in the article results in a fully charged Keening. but it has the extremely irritating/debilitating effect of causing the screen to totally black out on every strike. Is there any enchantment ID that does not have this effect, or is it intended? -Felix Aurelius 05:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) contradicting wiki pages The base damage for the weapon on this page disagrees with the base damage of the weapon on the weapons_(skyrim) page. Which is correct? 17:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Can't seem to improve For some reason I can't seem to improve keening at any grindstones in Syrim. I know it says it can be improved with a grand soul gem (grand) i have about 25 of but it still won't work -- 23:10, February 13, 2012 (UTC) quest end disappearance Interestingly, when I finished the quest I heard a metallic weapon dropping nearby but did not see keening. I had a suspicion and sure enough it had fallen into the room below. Is it possible that keening is spawning but not properly? Maybe for others who were less lucky it was spawning in the walls or other non reachable areas? Check the room under the room where Arniel disappears, it probably fell through the floor, that's what happened for me. Updated with new information Keening without effect and Duplicate at Mannequin I complete the mission Arniel Endeavor my keening dagger cannot drain nothing but when i put the same at mannequin appear another dagger with the drain effect Is Keening made of Aetherium? I've noticed that Keening is made of a kind of crystal and as far as I know the Dwemer made quite a few tools with the mineral Aetherium (which looks similar the the crystal Keening was made of). So I'd like t know if Keening is made of Aetherium or not. Alberto brasil (talk) 14:18, February 28, 2017 (UTC)